


Etched on My Heart

by Drarrelie



Series: 52 Weeks of Drarry [42]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: hogwarts365, Drabble, Ficlet, M/M, No Dialogue, POV Harry Potter, Scars, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:48:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28294074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drarrelie/pseuds/Drarrelie
Summary: It has been taunting Harry for years, lurking behind snug training tank tops, silky dress shirts, and dragon-hide Auror robes. Still, nothing could have prepared him for the moment when he's finally allowed to take a closer look at it.This work is part of a series of connected weekly drabbles written during 2020. Although it can be read as a stand-alone, it refers to the happenings of several other drabbles in the series. So, if this one leaves you curious and hungry for more, I'd recommend you to check them out.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: 52 Weeks of Drarry [42]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612318
Comments: 10
Kudos: 47





	Etched on My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> The prompts for this bonus drabble — #97, from 18 July 2015 — was given to me by @aedwritesfic, my beloved beta who’s been with me from the very beginning of my writing journey. After laying eyes on them, I simply couldn’t resist writing this little bonus drabble as a Christmas gift for you all.
> 
> [@hogwarts365](https://hogwarts365.tumblr.com/) drabble challenge, weekly prompts #97:  
> 1\. “The wound is the place where the Light enters you.”― Rumi  
> 2\. ~~Plastic~~  
>  3\. (Poetry)
> 
> Self-prompt: Scars
> 
> As always, thank you for the beta, [adavison](https://archiveofourown.org/users/adavison) 💙

The first time Harry catches a glimpse of it, it’s just a dark blur on Malfoy’s left pec. They’re in the locker room showers, and Harry really shouldn’t look, but he just can’t help himself sometimes. Not when Malfoy is so hot and wet and bloody naked. Harry’s never been more frustrated about his poor eyesight, wishing he had a plausible reason to wear his glasses under the spray.

The first time Harry is wearing his glasses when presented with it, they’re in quarantine in that bloody train compartment at St Pancras Station. Malfoy, in the middle of a nervous breakdown, discards his robes right in front of Harry’s eyes and Harry can only stare at the expanse of bare skin exposed before him. This time, the scars are all Harry can see, the multitude of pale lines crisscrossing Malfoy’s torso, making Harry’s stomach churn with guilt and remorse. It’s only when Malfoy comes to his senses and bends to retrieve his robes that Harry realises he’s missed his chance to get a better look at it.

The first time Harry actually sees it is that day by the lake when Harry, coming back from playing in the water with Teddy, is met with the sight of Malfoy sunbathing in nothing but his snug black boxer briefs. This time, he manages to make out Malfoy’s immaculate cursive, neat and loopy, forming some sort of quote on the glistening skin over his heart. Its inky black curves seem to be entangled with the straight white lines of his scars; as if they belonged together somehow. Harry doesn’t get a chance to read the words before Malfoy rolls over and insists Harry slather him with sunscreen potion.

The first time Harry is finally allowed to read it is after their departure from Malfoy Manor and the wedding that never was. Harry takes Draco home to Godric’s Hollow, kisses him more tenderly than he’d ever dared to before, laying him down on the bed and unbuttoning his silky dress shirt with the utmost care.

Ten elegant words entwined with vicious scars.

Ten words that make Harry’s heart melt.

_The wound is the place where the Light enters you._

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, there will still be a regular Saturday drabble posted as usual tomorrow, the final one in the series. Time to bring out the tissues...  
> Happy Holidays, my lovelies 💙❄💙❄💙
> 
> I love and cherish any and all feedback you’re willing to give me — kudos, comments and recommendations are my primary life sources.
> 
> For more interaction, please find me on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/drarrelie)


End file.
